


♡flower babies: drabble collection♡

by uraeri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraeri/pseuds/uraeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) cute short stories i've written for my cute kyoudie about our cute babies (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. horror movies and their consequences

"So you are absolutely positive that you want to watch _The Conjuring_?"

Cayden rolled his eyes with a huff of his breath, "Yes, babe... hence why I picked out the movie!!" Xavier, Cayden's boyfriend of a long year, sighed with a quirk of a smile on his face, "Well last time you picked out a horror film, you couldn't sleep unless I checked every single nook and cranny of this place."

"Pfft, minor details."

And to no one's surprise, Cayden refused to sleep until Xavier checked every crevice of the apartment TWICE and held his hand throughout the night, but minor details, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might change the title and probably come up with a better ending line at some point!


	2. ♡tweenage dirtbag♡

Cayden had hit it, and he had hit it big. He had unearthed the biggest jackpot he could ever imagine in his tween years of life. Said jackpot? One Direction. He was in love! C'est l'amour!  His heart fluttered with every note sung by the most magnificent and most angelic voices he has ever heard (quote, unquote) and he happily stayed in love, watching the five perky boys perform trashy and infectiously catchy pop songs about love and having fun - the two things Cayden absolutely revers in his own peppy life. And everything was going great and dandy until, of course, the band got caught under the fire of raging hipsters and indies who claimed that this boy band was not only recycling the mainstream pop genre, but that they were also _untalented!_ Cayden had never felt as insulted as he did until he read those hateful comments on every One Direction music video -- to him, they were absolute musical prodigies! Liam's falsettos accompanied by Zayn's surreal melodic voice gave Cayden multiple religious experiences to the point that tears sprang to his eyes. Cayden just could not comprehend any person's negative opinion towards these precious boys' musical talent, and he made sure to voice such disdain one day while hanging out on his boyfriend's bed, arms crossed.

Sitting knees folded under his lap, Cayden huffed, still peeved that nobody knows how to appreciate good talent these days. Across from him with his legs across Cayden's lap laid Xavier, or affectionately known as Cayden's lover boy by their intimate group of friends, smiling softly after having endured his boyfriend's long rant about 'all these nincompoops who do _NOT_ understand the beauty that is One Direction!' and maybe also by the fact that his boyfriend looked ridiculously cute wearing his beanie. When Xavier finally propped himself onto his elbows to look at Cayden better, he found himself to be the target of some very pointed staring by his very huffy 'n puffy boyfriend, "Well, I have never listened to these dudes befo-"

"Xavier, that almost warranted a break-up, but I love you so I will refrain from doing so." 

"-re so I was going to ask if you could play some songs." Xavier continued, sitting up more when Cayden instantly lightened up. The shouty tween nodded his head eagerly, reaching into his pocket to reveal his sleek new iPod Touch swiping the lock screen and immediately tapping onto his iPod app, pulling up One Direction's discography.

"They're called One Direction, by the way, and no matter what everyone says, they're really good!"

Xavier chuckled and picked up the other half of the earbuds and in that relaxed voice that Cayden fell in love with said, "Hey, it's no big. If you like them, there's no way they're bad."

Cayden could only swoon when he pressed play to 'Kiss You' and needless to say, he definitely gave Xavier a kiss-- several kisses, actually, but not that Xavier minded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this [image](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e75ee7cc2c4e68ed028117ead676ea64/tumblr_inline_nczs51nqhv1rt04zd.jpg) drawn by this swell [gal](https://yourhandiheld.tumblr.com)
> 
> may have also tweaked the dialogue a bit hehe


End file.
